Believe Me, I'm Sorry
by LABM
Summary: Draco and Hermione get into a fight. Did Hermione honestly think that? ONESHOT


AN: okay, so this is my first ever fic. It doesn't really have that heart-stopping moment, but it's kinda sweet, I guess. So, yeah. This is my first ever fic, so sorry if it isn't _that_ good.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I don't own anything.

* * *

Believe Me, I'm Sorry

Hermione was waiting for Draco's return. The fireplace burned green and she stood up and opened her arms, ready to hug him and greet him welcome. Her greeting, however, died in her lips and her arms fell limp to her sides when she saw his expression. She has never seen him so angry, or hurt before. Was it because his meeting ended up badly, or was there some sort of misunderstanding? Somehow, she didn't think it had anything to do with his meeting, because he seemed to be angry with her. She took an involuntary step back at the heat and intensity of his gaze.

"Hermione."

She gave a small, nervous smile, not sure what to say with the way he spoke. It was soft and calm, but his expression just screamed anger and hurt, she was sure it could be seen all the way from Canada.

"Hello Draco, I missed you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Figures, that's why you sent my best mate to spy on me on my trip!"

Ah, so this is what it's all about.

"Draco, I- "

"Don't trust me, that's what."

"No! I do trust you, it's just that-"

"You sending Blaise to spy on me states otherwise."

"Draco, stop interrupting me and let me explain!"

"What else is there to explain, Hermione?"

_It was late at night, Draco just came back to his hotel after his meeting. He was about to open the door to his hotel room when he heard sound coming from inside. He took out his wand, unlocked the door and was about to stupefy the intruder when he froze._

"_Blaise?"_

_Blaise froze, dropped the pillow he was holding and turned to face Draco._

"_uhh. Hey there mate! Just dropping by to check on you!"_

_Draco raised his eyebrow. "What are you doing, why are all the cabinets and drawers opened, and how did you get in here?"_

_Blaise visibly gulped. What was he going to say to Draco? He was running out of excuses. _

"_I-I was waiting for you."_

"_Why are you lying to me man? Just spit it out, mate."_

"_I can't, Hermione's going to kill me." Oh SHIT. His eyes grew wide. He was not supposed to say that._

"_Hermione? Why? Is she okay?"_

"_yeah yeah she is, oh God, I'm dead."_

"_Blaise, tell me. Everything. Now. Or I will use legilimency on you, and we both know you can't block me."_

_Blaise took a deep breath, inwardly apologized to Hermione, and spoke._

"_Hermione asked me to spy on you, check on you, see if there is anyone else you're staying with, anything unusual around, etc." _

"_And you did what she asked you to do because?"_

"_I thought she was just concerned for you, although I didn't understand why I had to do this secretly and without you knowing."_

"_She thought I was doing things behind her back." He said disbelievingly, as if he just realized the fact. He then got his bags and strode the fireplace._

"_Draco, wait!" Draco turned to face his best friend. "What Blaise?"_

"_Don't do anything rash." Draco looked at him disbelievingly. "Anything rash? Look at what she did to me! Look at what she asked you to do!"_

"_What are you going to do?"_

"_I'm going to speak to my fiancée" and with that, Draco jumped into the fireplace._

"Tell me Hermione, why you did that. Did you expect me to go running off with death eaters, planning on revenge? Did you expect me to cheat on you?"

"Draco, you have to understand why I did it." She was pleading.

"Okay, let's hear it then." He leaned back against the wall and regarded her with arms crossed and a cold expression.

"I-I was scared. I mean, I knew you were well known and we both know that almost all of the women in the wizarding world would want to be with you, and… well…I thought you would go back to your old self." She finished lamely. Now she realized how pathetic she sounded. Draco was looking at her with a hurt expression. "You were scared that I was going to cheat on you?" Hermione said nothing, because it was the truth. "You thought- what the hell, Hermione? You honestly thought that I would cheat on you? Don't you trust me? Don't you have any faith in me? Do you think I was the cheating type? Even if I was back in my 'old self,' I never cheated on anybody. I can't believe that thought even crossed your mind! You honestly don't have faith in me!"

"No! It's not that, Draco! It's-"

"It's exactly _that_ Hermione!"

"Will you just stop bloody interrupting me?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"I was going to, but then you were interrupting me, like you always do!"

"Oh. So it's my fault now, huh?"

"Yes!"

Draco looked at her disbelievingly. "What? It's my fault that you sent Blaise to spy on me?"

"You must at least understand that I was worried because I knew your reputation!"

"My reputation was cheating on girls? I was a two-timer?"

"No! You just-ugh! I'm so pissed at you right now!"

"You're pissed-I'm the one who's supposed to be the one pissed right now! What would you feel like if you were in my position?"

"I would feel happy because I would know you cared!"

"Cared? Is that what you call it? _Cared?_ You didn't have faith in me, Hermione! _Faith, and trust._ You didn't trust me, you didn't believe me when I said that _you_ were the girl I wanted to be with my whole life, you didn't believe me when I said that I didn't want anything else but _you,_ you didn't believe me when-"

"I do! I do believe you!" Hermione was crying now.

"Really? Because if you did, you wouldn't be worrying about what I was doing away from you! The thought about me with another woman wouldn't even _enter_ your brain!"

Hermione was so tired; she didn't want to deal with this at the moment. What she did next shocked Draco to the core.

She walked away, got out of the house, and disapparated.

Draco was left standing at the open doorway, mouth agape, still unable to process in his mind that it was _her _and not _him_ who walked away.

Hermione knocked on the Potters' door. She did not care whether it was 1 am, she just needed a place to sleep and someone to rant to. A groggy Harry opened the door, but was soon awake and alert when he saw Hermione crying. "Hermione? Is everything alright?" Hermione shook her head, and Harry brought her in. "Wait here, I'll call Ginny." When Ginny came down, she immediately rushed to Hermione and Hermione started crying again. "Hermione, love, what happened? Where's Draco?"

"H-he's at-at h-h-home. W-we had a f-fight."

"What did he do?" Harry asked angrily. Yes, he was friends with Draco now, but seeing Hermione like this made his anger boil. Hermione shook her head again and wiped her tears. "He didn't do anything. He came back home after learning that I sent Blaise to spy on him on his business trip."

"Hermione! Why did you do that?" Ginny asked.

"Because I was scared, Ginny! I was scared that he would cheat on me! But he didn't! And I should have known that he wouldn't! What was I thinking, Gin? How will I face him after this? I was so stupid!"

Ginny hugged her tighter, and Harry, learning that this wasn't his kind of thing, went back upstairs to give the ladies privacy.

"And I walked out on him! Oh my god, I walked out on Draco!" She said, as if realizing just that moment that she did, in fact, walk out on her fiancée.

"Oh Hermione, what have you done?" Ginny asked, hugging her friend tighter.

"I don't know Ginny. He will never forgive me, not after this."

"If he doesn't, then that just proves how immature he is, right? I mean, you made a mistake."

Hermione spent the night at the Potters' house, still not sure how to talk to Draco after their fight. She figured she'll let him cool off for a bit, then talk to him on the next day.

The next day came; Hermione hardly slept a wink, she spent the night thinking about Draco. After a short breakfast with Harry and Ginny, she said her thanks and left for home.

Standing in front of the manor made her eyes wet. This was going to be her _home_, but at that moment, all she wanted to do was turn around and run away. She was so scared of what to say, and right now, she didn't know where she and Draco stood. She summed up all her courage and opened the door. She didn't know where to find him, but she figured that walking around the house would calm her down.

She finally found him in the kitchen, sitting on top of the kitchen counter with a beer in hand. Why he was doing with a beer in hand at this early hour, she never knew. Seeing him so sad and alone made the tears well up again. Why was she so stupid? Before she could turn around and run away, she cleared her throat, and startled him.

Once their eyes met, tears freely fell down her face. He got down from the counter, put down his beer, and she ran to him. He hugged her so tight, and she remembered how it felt to be loved, how to be back _home._

She was sobbing to his chest, gripping the font of his shirt so tight. "I just keep on fucking things up! I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." She kept on repeating. "Shhhh, it's okay, Hermione. It's okay."

"No, it's not. I just keep mucking things up for both of us. I'm so sorry, Draco. I'm so sorry."

He let her cry, not caring if she ruined his shirt. Looking down on her, he falls in love with her all over again, and smiles, because he knows that everything is finally okay, that that was just a mistake on her part. He falls in love with her all over again, and he knows that he made the right choice, and what he said to her was true. He would never imagine himself with another girl, he would never want to be with anyone else but with her, forever.

The thought would never even pass his mind.

Hermione, meanwhile, was still apologizing.

"I'm so sorry, I was so stupid, I was so-" she never finished her sentence, because Draco grew tired of her apologies and decided to shut her up by kissing her.

They both broke away from the kiss, and Draco said "I heard you the first time, Hermione. And yes, I forgive you. I just want you to remember this always, okay? No one is ever going to replace you. Ever. It will always be you. I love you, Hermione Granger. Always have, always will. No matter what happens and who I lose."


End file.
